A Hiss in the Dark
by S-Layne21
Summary: She had a specific task, one that would put all of Slade's frustrations to an end. Robin would never know what hit him.
1. Chapter 1

She stood straight and tall, her hands clasped behind her back. Her snakelike yellow eyes stared off into the darkness, not up at him; she was waiting for him to address her first. She was very well mannered and knew how to give off the aura of control and stature.

If he hadn't known her mentor, he wouldn't believe that this was the greatly feared Anaconda, the best young mercenary in South America, Africa, and the Middle East. He had watched recordings of her most deadly attacks. All of them carried out with practiced precision and unbelievable strength. True, she did posses meta-human ability, which allowed her to soar above and beyond her competition, but Slade believed that even if she was say, normal, that she would still be able to catch his attention.

No, he didn't want her for his apprentice, there was only one person that could fill that position, he needed her help in carrying out a few parts of his plan. To challenge the Titans more than they ever have been. Slade never did unleash his full strength on the Titans; he didn't need the Justice League catching wind of him. He didn't mind, however, if they got a good few beatings from Anaconda. She was ruthless, but she wasn't as strong as he was, close, but she was not quite there yet.

The sound of the churning gears didn't seem to unnerve her like it did most of his employees. She seemed almost at ease, but Slade knew she could be on his throat in a heartbeat.

Her master was like her agent, and only the highest paying client could reap the benefits of a quick job well done by Anaconda.

Her piercing yellow eyes shone from under the bangs covering her face. A black mask covered the lower half of her face. The skin that did show from under her long thick black hair was a pasty white. She wore a calf length black trench coat and underneath was a skin-tight black shirt and pants. Black military titanium-toed boots laced up mid calf meeting the bottom of the trench coat and her hands were clad with leather fingerless gloves.

She fared well in all of the tests he sent her way, but he would see just how well she would do against other meta-humans her age.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of pizza and popcorn crept through the room, waking Robin from his sleep. He opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep at his desk, again. Robin pushed himself out of his chair, he stretched popping his back and neck. He glanced over to his clock.

10:50 PM.

He chided himself. 'I really need to get back on a regular sleeping pattern.'

Robin slowly walked around the room.

Newspaper clippings, photos, maps, and diagrams covered most of the four walls, all of them pertaining to the villains of Jump City.

He made his round of the room eyeing all of his hard work.

None of his friends would be able to make heads or tails of this elaborate display of work.

Not that it mattered really. _He _was the leader; he had to know everything about every villain in order to keep his team and city safe.

He paused in front of the last of the four walls.

This wall was so laden with papers that none of the wall actually showed.

Robin slowly walked down the length of the wall pausing at the center.

A mask was the center of the fourth and largest wall- a wall dedicated entirely to one villain.

Slade.

Time seemed to have frozen.

He looked up into the black void that usually contained a single cold, grey eye.

Nothing looked back now, and he was thankful.

Robin reached up and carefully removed the black and copper mask from its place on the wall.

A long crack ran down the copper half, splitting the eye, and four grates sat at the bottom to allow breathing.

Robin sighed.

So much of his life had been spent trying to apprehend the most dangerous villain Jump City ever faced.

And Lord only knows where he was now.

He replaced the mask and stepped back. His friends had never understood his 'obsession' as they called it, but then again they didn't know as much as Robin did.

Robin sighed again and walked out the door and down the hall to go downstairs for supper; the smell of the pizza was getting to him.

Arguing voices grew louder and louder as he neared the comp room's door. Robin rolled his eyes; Cyborg and Beast Boy were at it again.

The door swooshed open.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over the last pizza box and Raven and Starfire were sitting at the table, a large bowl of popcorn sitting ready for the after dinner movie. Raven's nose was buried in another book with a cup of steaming herbal tea next to her and Starfire sat across from Raven, a bottle of mustard with a pink straw sticking out of the top in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.

Robin walked into the kitchen, helping himself to the sodas left on the counter. He sat next to Starfire.

"Hello, friend Robin!" said Starfire.

Raven cringed at the amount of happiness in her voice.

Robin laughed, "Hey, Star, Raven."

Raven nodded, "want some pizza?'

"Isn't it all gone?" asked Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"I hid a box by us so you could eat too," she explained, pulling a full hot box of pizza from the seat next to her.

Robin smiled, thankful for the food.

"Thanks, Raven."

She nodded and went back to her book.

Robin quickly ate his pizza, and then he took his dishes and sat them in the sink, then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, friend Robin?" asked Starfire, clearly upset that he was leaving them again.

"Patrolling, I need some air."


	3. Chapter 3

Wind rushed through his hair and furled his cape out behind him as he fell ten stories; suddenly he was jerked up and swung onto the top of a taller building using his grappling gun.

Robin was finally able to relax as he looked over the glowing city. It was a warm summer night and the sky was clear, a cool gentle breeze drifted off the sea. Hundreds of citizens strolled about the bars and restaurants, enjoying the perfect Friday night out on the town.

Well, they thought it was perfect. It was because of the Titans that they were protected from all the evil that lurked in the dark corners, and only then was it ever 'perfect'.

Well, he would call this perfect compared to Gotham City. Gotham City was a dark, dangerous, and smog filled city. The more dangerous criminals originated from that dark corner of the world. Sure Jump had its fair share of villains but they would never compare to Gotham's.

Well, except for Slade.

He was even scarier than the Joker at times. But one could hardly compare the two; they were on two completely different levels. Slade was the sane, cold, calculating type then there was the Joker, who was the insane, random, psychotic type. Both were deadly in their own way.

Robin shook his head. He came out here to relax and take his anger out on a few criminals, not think about his mortal enemies.

A shadow moved below him. Robin looked around but couldn't see anything in the dark alley.

He jumped off the roof, his decent slowed by his grappling hook.

Robin's feet hit the ground and he looked around.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Maybe he had imagined it.

Robin flew forward with a shout of surprise as a boot connected with his back.

He slammed against the wall and spun around. There was nothing there.

"Slade," he whispered.

Robin reached for his bo-staff but a hand grabbed his wrist.

He punched out with his free hand but it hit nothing.

Robin felt his wrist snap, he grunted in pain. An elbow rammed into his temple, sending him to the ground.

Stars danced in front of his eyes. A strong hand lifted him off the ground back on his feet, he stumbled, still dizzy from the blow.

Robin lunged towards the dark figure, but it jumped over him at the last second and threw him against the opposite wall.

He grunted as his shoulder slammed into the bricks.

A swift punch to his jaw snapped his head to the side and a hand grabbed his hair slamming his face into the brick wall.

Suddenly, he felt two pricks in his neck.

Robin immediately collapsed to the ground, motionless, his eyes darting around for his attacker.

A gloved hand wrapped around his neck and sat him upright against the wall.

Robin stared in shock at the face in front of him.

This wasn't Slade. It was a girl. Her long raven bangs covered almost all of her unmasked eyes, which were an odd snake like shape and yellow in color.

Robin couldn't stop looking into her eyes. They were strangely beautiful.

"That'sss right little bird, look into my eyessss," whispered her silky, sweet voice, "Let your mind relax, and lisssten to my voicccce."

Robin tried to pull his eyes away from hers, but it was impossible. His mind grew hazy, he couldn't think straight anymore.

Her sweet words filled his head. He couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"You now work for me little birdie. You will obey everything I sssay," she hissed into his ear, "You are all mine for the nexxxxt two dayssss."

She slammed his head against the wall and threw him face first to the ground. Robin was knocked out immediately.

…...

Starfire flew over the wakening city, eyes scanning every alley she went over. She and the others had been out for hours now, she feared the worst.

"_Any sign of him yet, Star?" _

"Nothing….wait! I think I see him!" she yelled spotting a streak of traffic light colors in an alley below her.

She dove into the alley landing next to the colorful mass.

Robin was laying facedown, his wrist was twisted at an awkward angle and blood matted the back of his hair and stained the concrete below his head.

"Robin? Robin, are you okay?"

He didn't move.

"Cyborg, I fear he is badly injured!"

"_Bring him back to the Tower quickly!"_

"S-star…f-fire."

The raspy voice caught her attention. She quickly rolled him over.

His eyes were glazed over, a deep purple bruise covered his right temple and the left side of his jaw, and his nose was broken with bloodstains covering his upper lip.

"I-I can't….m-move," he muttered.

"Don't worry, friend Robin, we will be at the Tower shortly," she said carefully picking him up.

She held him close as she flew back to the Tower.

A pair of yellow eyes glowed from the last of the shadows, watching the alien carry away the Boy Wonder.

A smirk crept onto her face, hidden by her mask. She couldn't have picked a more perfect person to find Robin. It will all begin with the alien.

"_And sssso it beginssss."_


End file.
